Heavenly Saint Sungel
"The Shining Solar Element! Heavenly Hero MagiShine!" Sungel (サンジェル, Sanjeru) is a Heavenly Saint who wields the power over the Shining Solar Element '(輝く太陽のエレメント, ''Kagayaku Taiyō no Eremento). Biography He was given the name '''Hikaru (ヒカル) while still a frog by Houka, after he saved the Ozu siblings from an enemy attack by creating a barrier of light as soon as they found him ("Hikaru" evokes "hikari" 光, light). Returning to his human self, he accepted the name without any troubles. He was transformed into a frog by Raigel 15 years earlier only to be restored by Urara, as only a blue mage's kiss could break the spell (though she had to muster all her courage to do so, since she is afraid of frogs). He currently lives with the Ozu siblings as their mentor in the ways of magic and comes to their aid whenever he is needed. He is also the master of the feline genie Smoky, having sealed him in the MagiLamp after he unwittingly got his hands on a treasure which would make him slowly disappear. Since Smoky was an orphan and a troublemaker, he started looking up to Sungel as a foster father since that incident (although he still acts mischievously from time to time). Initially, Makito seems to be at odds with Hikaru, both because he felt displaced as the head of the family (since he is the older brother), and because his beloved, Eriko Ikeda, seems to have fallen for Hikaru as well. Due to this, Hikaru proposes a survival test for the Magirangers: he took them to a Marudeyouna world and gave them the task of finding a ticket that would enable their return home - however, they would have to do so without relying on their powers. Thanks to the test, Makito regains his confidence and starts to see Hikaru's guidance in a better light. His exploits are said to be extraordinary (he claims to have defeated the Cerberus himself), so he dislikes admitting any defeat in battle, something that Smoky often makes the object of teasing (such as the times when he was beaten up by King Glúm do Bridon or Hades God Drake). He has also shown to have some fascination with trains, (as seen in Stage 22, when Houka takes him to Kyoto, and they visit a train museum in the process), which makes sense since he is the conductor of the Magical Train Travelion Express. Later, Hikaru defeated Meemy in a decisive sword battle between Heavenly Saints, holding his ground despite having to face the foul play of the fallen Heavenly Saint. He also was ordered by Snowgel at one point to learn a decisive lesson from Kai. Though he at first didn't believe there was something that Kai could teach him, Hikaru eventually learned that over-thinking on a situation is often a big waste of time and it is often better to take immediate action instead, allowing Hikaru to overcome his fears of Ultimate God Drake and discovering where this seemingly invincible god's weak spot was. Despite the initial animosity Urara felt towards his cool, superior attitude, they developed a relationship and eventually married, merely instants before N Ma launched his offensive against Magitopia. Hikaru had foreseen his death at the hands of N Ma, and apparently the vision came true, when N Ma struck him down when both Hikaru and Isamu confronted him in Magitopia. However, he was later revived by the Nightmare Sisters to fight N Ma at his wife's side. One year after N Ma's destruction, he lives in Magitopia with his wife Urara by his side. Along with his brother-in-law Tsubasa/MagiYellow, Hikaru appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, as he and Smoky were trapped in Chronos' Dimension along with the Boukenger core team. He transferred his "Love Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager into its Burning Legend form. Though he is not related to the Ozu family by blood, he considered his mentor Heavenly Saint Blagel as a father-like figure and can now amplify this since he is now Isamu's son-in-law. A few years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Hikaru received his key alongside his sister-in-law Houka, allowing for them to get their powers back MagiShine Mecha * Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion Arsenal * Magitopian Sword * Heaven Phone GripPhone * MagiLamp * Skarpet Special Attacks * Smoky Shining Attack * Prominence Crush * Prominence Flare * Prominence Shower * Prominence Drop * Prominence Shoot * DekaBreak Shining Fist (in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger only) * Prominence Attack Ranger Key The is Hikaru Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MagiShine key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy MagiShine was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MagiShine Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as MagiShine. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hikaru received his key and became MagiShine once more. Trivia *Hikaru is the very first regular Gold-based hero. **Although the equivalent for KingRanger of Ohranger is called the "Gold Ranger" in Power Rangers Zeo, he is considered a Black in Sentai. **Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg of GoGo-V only appeared in a movie as an extra hero. **The very first Gold in Sentai was Marigold Utahime, who appeared in the previous year's movie. *Hikaru is the only Magiranger to fully part of the Ozu family, although he does marry Urara, making him an un-official member of the family(it is never stated if he takes the Ozu name after the wedding) See also *Daggeron - His Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Magirangers Category:Veteran Sentai